Dungeons & Destinies
by Melissa Ishida
Summary: Okay, this is an RPG type fic. Yup, yup, yup! All the digidestined(including a ninth child) get transported into a parallel universe full of dragons, magic, and of course evil. Using their newly aquired powers, they must save it from certain doom and fi
1. A Day Like Any Other

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so please be nice! Okay, I added a ninth digidestined child but, hey! It's still good, right? Just to let you know, this takes place after season one, yet just before season two. So Kari and TK are eleven, okay? Now that that's been cleared up, please read and review. And be nice, okay? This is my first attempt!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon(if I did would I be righting this? No!), but I made up the RPG all by myself! If it has any resemblance to any other kind of RPG it's pure coincidence!  
  
Dungeons & Destinies  
Proluge: A Day Like Any Other  
  
We all know there is at least one world that contains life. Our planet Earth. But what if we're not the only ones in the universe? When I say "universe" I mean parallel dimensions too. If you've ever played a Role Playing Game(RPG) you'll know what I'm talking about.  
  
What if there were real far off lands, with warriors, wizards, and dragons? Kings, queens, and treachery? What would it be like if you had the fate of your kingdom on your shoulders? "Not possible" you're thinking. I beg to differ.  
  
My name is Taichi Kamiya, known to my friends as Tai. I was a normal kid just like you until one day I went to summer camp. I'm a digidestined, you see, there are thirteen of us now. Yet, the following tale happened before the final four were found. Me and my other eight friends, Sora, Matt, Melis, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, and Kari, had just saved the digital world(again) and had said goodbye to our digimon. Our adventures in the digital world were over, but our lives weren't back to normal just yet.  
  
It all happened one Saturday in July. Me and the others were just hanging out in the park. Matt had finally convinced Melis to join in our game of soccer...  
  
"Hey, Sora, over here!" shouted TK, off to my right. "I'm open!"  
  
"Not anymore!" I laughed as I intercepted the pass. "Hey, Joe!" I called out to the opposing goalie. "You'd better duck!"  
  
I ran towards the net and wound up to kick the ball. It was then that Melis ran full tilt into me, throwing off my aim. The ball sailed through the air and landed off in the trees.  
  
"Wow, what a kick!" Melis breathed, watching my ball go sailing off. "I didn't know you had that kind of strength in you, Tai. You need to work on your aim though."  
  
I sighed and ran after the ball. Let me tell you a bit about Melis. She's a nice, caring, trustworthy girl deep down. In moments of despair she's there for you. But sometimes me and her don't get off on the best of terms. Sure, we're great friends, almost as good as me and Sora, but she does get a kick out of annoying me. Nowadays though, I'm left alone, Davis is her new victim. Before then though, I was always the target of her jokes and tricks, much to the delight of her and Matt. I think there's something going on between those two...  
  
Anyways, maybe she can elighten you a bit later(Melis: Shut up, Tai!), but I don't want ot stray off topic. I ran into the bushes to look for my ball. It was a present from my grandma and my mom would kill me if I lost it. I found it lying in some bushes and reached down to pick it up. That was when a bloody hand grabbed my wrist!  
  
  
So what do you think? Review or email me at crest_friendship7@hotmail.com and let me know what you think. If I get enough convincing reviews, I put up part one. Remember, this is my first attempt a fan fiction, so try and be a little nice, please!  



	2. Asthimar of Kallistor

Author's Notes: Okay, for no reason whatsoever I'm posting part one of my fic. Things begin to get slightly more exciting, but will really pick up in the next part! At least I think so. Read and review! I don't own digimon, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.  
  
Dungeons & Destinies  
Part One: Asthimar of Kallistor  
  
I was too shocked to scream. I looked up. Lying by a nearby tree, all bashed and bloody, lie a man. He looked to be around his late twenties and was clad in leather and some kind of armour.  
  
"Don't be afraid," he whispered. "I mean no harm."  
  
"W-w-who are you?" I asked. "What do you want?"  
  
"My name is Asthimar," the man said. "I am a mage from the town of Kallistor. I need your help."  
  
"You look pretty beat up," I told the man. "I'd better get you to a hospital." I stood up to call the others but he pulled me back down.  
  
"No!" he rasped. "My wounds are fatal, you must listen! I have something important to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm searching for the nine chosen children. My world is in danger and only they can save it." Nine chosen children? Well me and my other eight friends were chosen children, but we saved the digital world, not parallel dimensions.  
  
"Chosen children?" I repeated. "How can I help?"  
  
"You," the man pointed at me," come here." I didn't budge. This man was off his rocker! "Come here, now."  
  
He pulled me close to him, by my shirt collar. He closed his eyes and placed his palm against my forehead. A jolt of energy rushed through me. I jerked back, but he kept his hand positioned. He seemed to be searching my mind, my memory, I don't know. All of a sudden, pain rushed through me, it felt like electricity was pulsing through my vains. My vision was fading, darkness growing. I cried out as the darkness grew.  
  
"You and your friends are our only hope," Asthimar said, and I blacked out.  
  
  
  
End of part one! Sorry if it's short, the next few parts will be longer, I promise! What will happen to Tai and the others? Read and review so I will post part 2 and you'll find out. You can also email me at crest_friendship7@hotmail.com  



	3. The Key of Trust

Author's Notes: Me again! Sorry, I would have put this up yesterday, but I was out all day. I went to me S Club 7!!! Well, here's part 2. This time it's in Matt's POV. I love Matt! ^_^ Events begin to unfold and it's a bit longer than the first two parts. I don't own digimon, etc...  
  
Dungeons & Destinies  
Part 2: The Key of Trust  
  
"Hey, did anyone hear that?" I asked, looking up from where Joe had landed after diving away from Tai's wild shot.  
  
I think I should back up here a bit, before I get too far ahead of myself. The name's Matt. Well, actually it's Yamato Ishida, but I only get called Yamato when I'm in serious $#!+. Sorry about that little swear word, I'll try to avoid them from now on.  
  
Tai's probably already given you the introduction to our story, so I don't have much to say. Just tell me one thing, did he say anything about me and Melis? If he did, I'll kill him! You've probably guessed that Melis and I have a little something going on. Well, not quite little, more like major! I don't want to bore you with romance though, so I'll get on with it.  
  
"What is it, Matt?" asked Melis. We're kind of the opposite in the senses. I have amazing hearing, to tell you. Better than any of the others. My eyesight is good, but not as good as hers. She's whip my @$-I mean but in I Spy any day. "Hearing things, are we?"  
  
"I don't know," I shrugged. "I thought I heard Tai. It sounded like he was in trouble."  
  
"But he just went to get the ball," Izzy stated. "How much trouble could he get into?"  
  
"Knowing Tai," Kari said, "anything's possible. We'd better go check it out."  
  
We abandoned our soccer game, much to Melis' joy(it's not exactly her favourite sport, unlike Tai) and ran in the direction Tai had gone. What could of possibly have happened to him now? I asked myself. We're only in the park, we've hung out here for years!  
  
We came across a bunch of bushes. Lying next to them was an unconcious Tai.  
  
"Tai!" Sora cried, rushing over to him. "Tai, what happened? Wake up!"  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Kari.  
  
"You're the doctor," I said looking at Joe. "You can figure it out, right?"  
  
"Maybe," replied Joe nervously. "I'm not sure. I'm only a student and I don't have healing powers." When I think back to when Joe said that, I begin laughing. But I don't want to give anything away.  
  
"He's coming around," Sora told us. A moan escaped Tai and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around groggily.  
  
"Where's Asthimar?" Tai asked, standing up. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"Asthimar?" I repeated. "Who's Asthimar? Tai, you must of been hit in the head. I think you're a little out of it!"  
  
"I'm not making it up, Matt!" snapped Tai. I gave him a sour look. "I know what I saw! There was this man, he was wounded and dying."  
  
Tai dove into a description of the man and what he had been told. Apparently, this "mage" had told Tai we were all destined to save some far off world. It sounded like one of those Dungeons and Dragons games I had heard about.  
  
"I think Tai's going geeky," I taunted. "He's making up Dungeons and Dragons fantasies. Can you say 'nerd'?"  
  
This time it was Melis who gave the sour look. At me. "DND is not for geeks, Matt! I'll have you know me and my old schoolmates used to play those kind of games!"  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled, looking at the ground. I kind of melt under Melis. Something seems to come and sweep all my nerve and toughness away. I think it's what Mimi calls "woman power." Whatever.  
  
"I'm not mak-"  
  
"Tai, what's that?" Izzy asked, pointing towards the bushes. I looked over to where he was pointing. A boot was visible through the brush.  
  
"Asthimar!" Tai cried, pushing aside the bushes. What we saw next was creepy. Mimi screamed. A skeleton lay in the bushes, fully clad in armour. In his hand he held a device of some sort. A little box with a keyhole. Rather strange.  
  
"What's an ancient skeleton doing in the park?" pondered Izzy. "That's strange. And what about the thing in his hand?"  
  
"Strange," I mused. "I guess Tai wasn't making it up after all."  
  
"Told ya," Tai said. "I wonder what this box is for? He said we had to save his world. Maybe this box has something to do with it."  
  
"Let me see!" Melis said, pushing Tai aside and grabbing the box. As soon as her hands came in contact with the box, it began to glow. She stared in awe. "What's going on?" she asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"That's it!" Izzy exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "The keyhole! The key of trust! Put your crest up to the hole, Melis."  
  
She looked right at me. "Should I? You know me, whenever I touch something nothing good ever happens. What if I unleash something..."  
  
That's my girl! When it comes down to important situations, she's a very serious girl. I smiled reassuringly. "Do it, Melis. Open up the box."  
  
"Okay," she sighed, taking a deep breath.  
  
She pulled her tag and crest out from under her shirt and held it up to the keyhole. The box vibrated and a light shone out from the cracks around the lid. The box popped open and nine beams of light shot out.  
  
I stared up at the light in awe. Suddenly I could feel a ripple of some sort go through the air. Tai's soccer ball popped, or rather exploded, making us jump in shock. The skeleton of Asthimar was reduced to dust.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular. "What came out of the box?"  
  
One by one we were hit by jets of light. I tumbled backwards, colliding with a nearby tree. I tried to get to my feet, but found I for some reson I didn't have the energy to move. I then noticed I couldn't see or hear anything, my senses appeared to have vanished. All I could see was light, and it quickly engulfed me.  
  
  
  
Now things are beginning to move into motion. I told you this part would be longer! Sorry, this wasn't up yesterday, I went to Playdium at 6:30. That means I was in line for S Club 7 for.....7 hours I think. But it was worth it! Part three coming soon!  



	4. The Chosen Forms

Author's Notes: Here's part three of my fic. Yes, Ice Wolf, I met S Club 7 yesterday, got their autographs too! Anyways, this next part is in Tai's POV again, and the situation is explained a little more. I don't own digimon, ect...  
  
Dungeons & Destinies  
Part Three: The Chosen Forms  
  
I looked around, I wasn't in the park, or in my hometown anymore. I stood outside a large cathedral on the edge of a small, medival looking village.  
  
"Anybody here?" I called out. "Hello?! Sora, Kari, anyone! Answer me!"  
  
"Over here, Tai!" came the reply. I saw the others come around from the other side of the cathedral. No one looked injured, just puzzled and confused.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Joe. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know.  
  
"We can go inside the church," I said. "Maybe someone in there can help us. C'mon."  
  
We walked up the stone steps. I was just about to knock on the large oak door, when it swung open to reveal a group of people. I couldn't see their faces, their hoods covered them up.  
  
"Come in," one of them quickly said and ushered us inside, before locking the door. "Who sent you?"  
  
"Asthimar," I began. "He said-"  
  
"Asthimar?" the figure repeated. They sounded feminine. "Of Kallistor?" I nodded. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's dead," I replied solemnly. "He said we were the chosen children before he died and we were some how transported here. Wherever here is."  
  
The figure pulled back their hood, to reveal a young woman with blonde hair and bright green eyes. "My name is Mornai. Welcome to the town of Kallistor. This is where all people begin their quests. You, chosen children, can begin yours."  
  
"What do mean?" asked Matt. "Chosen children?" What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"It's up to you defeat Darranay, the evil lord who plagues our land," Mornai explained. "But I see you need your equipment. Don't be afraid if you begin to feel strange."  
  
She brought her hands above her head and muttered some strange words. Each of us was hit by another jet of light. I don't quite know how to describe the feeling I felt. A tickling, yet tranquille sensation. I could feel my body getting heavier, then it was all over.  
  
I looked down at myself. I was dressed in leather, boots, shirt, and pants. I had armour all over my body, a shield and a nice broad sword, which was contained in its sheath on my back. On my shield was the crest of courage.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to your new forms." Somehow she new our names, I never did ask why, I was too thrilled with my new look. "Taichi Kamiya, you have become a warrior. You currently have a broad sword, a shield, and platinum armour. Sora Takenouchi, you are a thief. You are equipped with the cloak of invisibility and a dagger."  
  
I looked at Sora. She had on boots and a cloak, with the hood pulled back. Hanging in its sheath on her belt was a dagger. She looked pretty cool.  
  
"Yamato Ishida, you have become a Valkarie along with Hikari Kamiya." Matt and Kari didn't look different. Aside from the fact they had on armour and each brandished a weapon, Matt a long sword, Kari a staff. "You will discover your true forms and abilities later on.  
  
"Melissa McConahugh, you are now a wizard." Melis was dressed in sweeping robes of brilliant turquoise. She had a belt around the waist with a small pouch full of powder. "I suggest you invest in magic potions and powders with the gold you find. Mimi Tachikawa-"  
  
"I'm a freak!" bawled Mimi. I looked. Mimi was clad in green clothing resembling fliage. It was then that I noticed what was different about her. She had pointy elf-like ears.  
  
"Mimi, it's okay," reassured Joe. "You're not a freak." This seemed to calm Mimi down a bit.  
  
"You're an Elvin Healer, Mimi," Mornai continued. "Elves are very skilled in the healing arts and are swift warriors. You and Takeru should consider it a gift. Takeru Takaishi, you are an Elvin Archer." TK was dressed in green clothing and held a bow in his hand with arrows in a case on his back.  
  
"Joe Kido, you have become a monk.(Author's Note: But he's not bald, okay?) You, like Mimi have healing powers and are two of the most valuable members of the team. Koushiro Izumin, you are now a techno. You have the ability to create and design bombs and explosives. You are truly gifted."  
  
"What do mean 'we will discover our true forms and abilitites later on'?" asked Kari.  
  
"The true gift and image of a Valkarie takes time to develop," Mornai explained. "Now chosen, your training begins. You each have 100 gold to begin with, you'll find more along the way. Good luck, if you survive your training, Daranay will fall. Farewell, chosen."  
  
I looked at my feet. The floor had opened up into an abyss. "Survive our training?" I repeated. "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Stay together."  
  
  
  
Well that's part three. So now you know the digidestined's mission. Remember to read and review. Or email me at crest_friendship7@hotmail.com  



	5. Bones+Scales=Trouble

Author's Notes: Hi again! Sorry, this took a long time but I've been really busy with schoolwork. I had a bunch of really big assignments and projects due. v_v' Is there no justice in the world? I made a little mistake in the last part(not that it's gonna have a big impact on the plot). The ninth's child's last name isn't McConahugh! I've decided to make it...Cattermole(hehe). Matt: *sigh* Great....  
I don't own digimon, if I did I'd be basking in money. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC! I'm not planning on making money off of anything.  
  
Dungeons & Destinies  
Part 4: Bones + Scales = Trouble  
  
Tai's POV  
I looked around. I was standing knee-deep in muck. I was in a swamp by the looks of it.  
  
"Anybody home?" I called. No answer. I tried again. "Sora!! Kari!! Anybody!!!" Okay, Tai, think! Now what did Mornai say again? You just have to find the others.  
  
"But how?" I asked no one in particular. "I have no idea where I am, or where I'm supposed to be!"  
  
"Is that so?" rasped a voice.  
  
I peered through the mist. "Who's there?"  
  
"We are, young warrior. And you're trespassing on private property!"  
  
Out of the swamp emerged dozens of skeletons. Skeletons?! What the- help! They circled around me and began to close in. Then it came to me. The sword! I raised my shield in protection and pulled out my sword.  
  
"Come and get me."  
  
Matt's POV  
Rain? Was it raining? And where was I? I moaned and opened my eyes. I looked up. Slowly, the blurry figure came into focus. Gleaming yellow teeth inside a large mouth, on a large green snout, which made up part of a-  
  
"Dragon!!!" I yelled and rolled to the side. The "raind drops" were the lizard's slimy drops of drool. "Uh oh."  
  
My cry had alerted the dragon. It stared right at me and let out an earth shaking roar. Birds in the nearby trees scattered and flew off. Matt, you are in some serious $#!+.  
  
Sorry, I did promise to avoid those didn't I? Well what followed was a whole lot of cursing and swearing. I took off, running, totally forgetting that I had a nice long sword with me. The dragon was hot on my trail. I dove to the ground as a ball of fire went sailing over my head.  
  
This is not good. What did I ever do to deserve this?  
  
My thoughts were cut short as the dragon leapt at me. I rolled to the side and took off, running through the trees. I could hear the dragon crashing through the brush behind me. It was then that I came to the cliff edge.  
  
I was all out of room. It was a sheer, maybe five hundred foot drop straight down into the trees below. The dragon came crashing up behind me. It's tail came around and tripped my feet out from under me. I tumbled backwards over the cliff.  
  
I was falling to my death.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Dun, dun, duh!!! End of part four! I'll try and put up part five soon. Read and review or email me at crest_friendship7@hotmail.com with your opinions.  



	6. Mountains, Mud, and MisAim

Author's Notes: Matt: Well Melissa's feeling a little under the weather today, so I'm taking over for now! Here's part 5. It's longer than the other parts so prepare to do some reading. Oh yeah, Melissa would like to thank all those people who reviewed her fics. She wrote this for you! And sorry to all those Joe fans, he's a little bit pathetic in this part. ^_^'  
  
Dungeons & Destinies  
Part 5: Mountains, Mud & Mis-Aim  
  
Mimi's POV  
*Great, just great. I'm lost, hungry, and I look like a freak!* Hi! My name's Mimi! I'm usually very happy and perky, but currently I was lost in the middle of stupid, mudy marsh. * Oh, if only Joe was here. Or Izzy. Or SOMEONE to carry me!*  
  
I trudged through the the marsh, not knowing where I was going. I was getting mud all over my lovely new green boots too! Ick!  
  
"Why does this always have to happen to me?" I whined. No one answered, just as I had expected. I thought I heard something move in the mist. I called out. No answer. Then I heard a low hissing noise. What was that sound? Maybe it's a snake. I HATE SNAKES!!!  
  
"Joe! Matt! Izzy!" I shrieked, running as fast as I could. "Somebody! Help!"  
  
I could hear whatever was chasing me, splashing through the murky water. It seemed to be coming closer. I looked back to see where my stalker was and tripped backwards over a tree root. I fell back into the mud.  
  
I looked up into the face of some kind of humanoid lizard. It stood erect, with ripling muscles,sharp hooked claws, gleaming teeth, and evil yellow eyes. I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
Joe's POV:  
My name's Joe Kido, and everything bad always happens to me. Why? I don't know. All I do know is that I'm still alive today, and that's all that really matters. Currently though, I was running for my life, over rocky terrain atop a mountain. I had accidentally stumbled across a herd of viscious mountain goats, during my search for Mimi. Mountain goats, who would have guessed?  
  
"Goats," I moaned. "Out of all the things I could run into, I had to run into viscious mountain goats! Just my luck!"  
  
My reply was the bleating of the lead ram. It hit me, full speed, right in my buttox! I leapt forwards and right off the edge of the mountain. I tumbled down the mountain slope, getting scratched and bruised. See what I mean? I'm just plain bad luck! I rolled off a small cliff and tumbled to the forest floor below.  
  
TK's POV:  
My name's Takeru, but everyone calls me TK. If you were to meet me walking down the street, I'd look perfectly normal. No bow, no arrows, no elf ears, just a normal eleven year old kid. Then, I was different though. Me, my brother, and my friends had been sucked into another dimension. There, a lady named Mornai changed us. She gave us weapons and changed the appearance of some of us. I was an elf. An Elvin Archer to be exact. Melis told me after, all the stuff she had learned about elves from her two old friends Richard and Nick. They're pretty cool!  
  
So there I was, hopelessly lost, armed with a bow and some arrows, stalking around the woods, desperately hoping I met something friendly. Hope, yeah that's me. Hopeful little TK. That's what my brother used to call me, but I guess I'm not so little anymore!  
  
I heard someone cry out and looked around through the trees. "Who's there? Show yourselves!"  
  
I was then hit in the head by someone or something. I was knocked to the ground. In fear of being attacked, I fired an arrow wildly. The arrow soared up harmlessly through the tree tops.  
  
"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" someone yelled.  
  
I stood up. "Joe?!" Joe had landed on me, scaring me half to death! "Sorry. You scared me!"  
  
"Well, at least i found someone," Joe sighed. "They almost killed me, but hey! It's only me after all."  
  
"I said I was sorry!" I repeated. "What happened? People don't just fall out of the sky."  
  
Apparently, as Joe explained, he had been attacked by vicious mountain goats. I erupted inot laughter. Mountian goats?! Please, was that lame or what?  
  
"Joe, Joe, Joe," I sighed, shaking my head. "Now that's-"  
  
I was interrupted by an angry screeching sound. We looked up and saw a creature of some sort come diving at us from above. Half lion, half eagle, it was one vicious creature. A gryffin aparently. I guess I had hit it with my arrow.  
  
"Run!" Joe cried, and the two of us took off.  
  
  
Okay, that't the end of part 5. Please read & review, I'm sure Melissa would really appreciate it.  
Melissa: Matt? What are you *cough* doing?  
Matt: Uhhhh, nothing! Just ummm...emailing! Yeah, that's it!  
Melissa: No you're *cough* not! How *cough* many times do I have to tell you?! I don't go through your stuff, you *cough* leave mine alone!  
Matt: Well, it's already uploaded. It's a little late to stop me ^_^  
Melissa: You better not have ruined it, Yamato!!! If you did, I'll kill you!!!  
Matt: *backs away* Can't we talk about this rationally?  
Melissa: Oh go away, you're aggrivating my cough.  
Matt: Read & review! Got to go!  



	7. This Place Really Is Dangerous

Authors notes: I'm back! Although I'm still not exactly feeling well, I don't quite trust Matt to write this properly. I mean, mountain goats?! LOL!  
Matt: Sorry. Not all of us got an A+ in creative writing T_T'  
Melissa: That's not the point! Anyways, this part features an insight on my own ninth child. If I ever finish the story of how she was chosen, I'll be sure to upload it. And remember, I don't own digimon!  
  
Dungeons & Destinies  
Part 6: This Place Really Is Dangerous  
  
Melis' POV:  
"Okay, that brings your total to 200 gold," said the shopkeeper.  
  
"Two hundred gold?!" I gasped. "All I ordered was a book of spells, some powders, and food!"  
  
"You ordered a map as well," the shopkeeper pointed out. "The book alone is 70 gold!"  
  
"Fine!" I sniffed. "I'll just take the book then." I payed the man and walked out of the store, carrying a thick book of spells.  
  
Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Melissa, but all my good friends call me Melis. I guess you can too! I was now a wizard, and I thought my life couldn't get any stranger! I was just a normal kid, I went to school, worked my @$$ off to get good grades, until one day I met someone.  
  
My grade 8 teacher gave really hard history tests. Not that I ever failed, but they really stressed me out, what with all the studying. One night, I had just drifted off to sleep after studying when a noise alerted me awake. What do ya know, it was my very own digimon, as I later found out. Kamemon, an In-Training digimon, who is now his Rookie form of Pyromon.  
  
To make a long story short, I later met the other digidestined at the mall. They needed my help to defeat MegApocalymon who turned out to have somehow come back from deletion. Through the battle and the troubles that followed afterwards, Matt and I became closer and closer until one day we just clicked.(Authors Note:*Expect that story to be posted after this one*) Now you know my story.  
  
I walked through the village, grumbling at how pricey things were. I needed more gold, but I didn't know where to get any. *If only Matt or someone were here. They'd lend me the money to buy food and supplies.*  
  
I sat down by the side of the road and opened my book. *Well, while I have the time, I'd better learn some spells. I can search for the others later.  
  
Izzy's POV:  
I'm Izzy. Everyone usually refers to me as the computer nerd. I prefer to call myself the electronically wise child. Unfortunately, the town I had stumbled upon didn't have any computers and I didn't have my laptop. It wouldn't have mattered anyways. The beings here hadn't seemed to have discovered the usage of electricity yet.  
  
I was walking through the town when I noticed a familiar figure sitting by the side of the road. A familiar red-head, dressed in robes of brilliant turquoise. She seemed to be in deep concentration, studying from a rather large and thick book. I walked over and tapped Melis on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi Melis!"  
  
"What?" Melis said, snapping out of one of her frequent dazes. "Izzy? Oh hi!"  
  
"Well it seems I've found one of us," I said. "What are you reading?"  
  
"Oh, I bought this book of spells at the magic shop over there." She pointed at one of the small buildings. "I'm learning basic magic techniques. You know, in case of trouble."  
  
"Prodigious," I nodded. "Learned anything yet?"  
  
"No," she replied. "I just started. Rome wasn't built in a day, you know! Have you started learning your abilities yet?"  
  
"Uh, no," I shook my head. "I'm a techno. What am I supposed to do again?"  
  
"Build stuff," she replied simply. "Think of yourself as a pyromaniac. You build explosives!"  
  
"So I'm a pyrotechnician," I said. She nodded. "Well, I may have the skill but I lack the resources."  
  
I waited, expecting an answer but she just stared straight ahead, her gaze focused on something past me. She began stuttering and pointing frantically.  
  
"I-I-Izzy?" she squeaked. "I t-think we should g-g-get out of...here now."  
  
"What is it? Why?" The shaking of the earth gave me my answer. I turned around. A monstous humanoid beast towered over the two of us. He had one eye which glared at us evilly. "G-g-giant!!!"  
  
"Actually, it's a cyclops, Izzy," Melis corrected as the two of us took off, running towards the distant woods. "While both are extremely dumb and fierce, there ARE differences between the two. The number of eyes is one of them."  
  
"Normally, I'd find this highly intresting," I said as the giant chased us, "but now is really not the time!"  
  
Sora's POV:  
"Sora, do you think it's safe to go in there?" asked Kari.  
  
"We have nothing to lose," I replied. "It'll provide shelter and maybe some of the others are in there."  
  
My name is Sora. With me was Tai's younger sister, Kari. We had found eachother, wandering around in a canyon. Without our digivices, we couldn't track down the others, so I decided we'd find some where to set up camp. A cave in the side of the canyon wall seemed perfect.  
  
The cave was musty and damp. Not to mention something reaked horribly. I wrinkled my nose at the horrible smell. CRUNCH! I had stepped on something.  
  
"Sora!" I heard Kari scream.  
  
I ran over to where she was. A horrible sight met my eyes. Animal remains littered the floor of the cave. Piles of bones and skulls were everywhere. What Kari had seen was much worse. I giant web was strung across the wall of the cave.  
  
"Uh oh," I whispered as a chittering noise reached my ears. "Kari, run! We've got to get out of here now!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry if that part kinda sucked, I think I'm experiencing writer's block, or maybe it's my headache. Anyways, now that the character's situations have been introduced the real action can start! Well, I have to go now so PLEASE REVIEW!!! You can email me with your opinions too, that would work.  



	8. Nature's Voice

Author's Notes: Kon-nichiwa!!! Me again! Now, things will begin to heat up and the plot will begin to unfold! *listens to the crickets churp* Don't make me sick Pyromon on you!!! *loud applause* That's better. I don't own digimon, or any of the characters, except for the RPG, the tiltle of the RPG, Melis, her crest, and her digimon!  
  
Dungeons & Destinies  
Part 7: Nature's Voice  
  
Tai's POV:  
The nearest skelton charged at me. I brought up my shield, hitting him dead on. He fell apart, his many bones splashing into the mud. I brought my sword down, severing a skull from a spine. The headless body continued to attack, so I smashed it with my shield. I turned around and saw the nearest bony figure charge. I jumped up and two skeletons collided, splintering into shards. With a cry of rage I rushed at the remainig skeletons, slashing, bashing, and just plain going berserk.  
  
"Now that that's taken care of," I sighed, kicking away a cracked skull. "Maybe now, I can look for the others."  
  
A shrill scream echoed through the swamp. *What was that?* I thought to myself. *I better go check it out.* I ran through the swamp, splashing noisily. I crashed through some murky creepers and found...  
  
"Mimi!" I cried. "Was that you who screamed?"  
  
"Tai, help me!" she called back.  
  
It was then that I noticed the reason why she had screamed. Towering over her, razor claws reasy to strike was a humanoid lizard. It hissed at me and turned back to Mimi. I had to save her. Raising my shield in front of me, and brandishing my sword I charged.  
  
I slammed into the lizard, knocking it away. It hissed in annoyance and charged, claws outstretched taking a swipe at me. I dodged to the side, narrowly missing the blow, and staggered back, increasing our distance.  
  
"Tai, watch your step!" warned Mimi. "Look out!"  
  
Too late. I wasn't watching where I was stepping and lost my footing on the edge of a sloping ravine. The lizard, used this as an oppurtunity and tackled me, sending the two of us rolling down the side of the ravine.  
  
I fell to the ground, slightly dazed, and without my weapons. The lizard pinned me to the ground, his claws sinking painfully into my shoulders. I grimaced but didn't cry out, he wasn't going to see my weakness.  
  
"And now, you will die," he hissed, raising a claw above my chest.  
  
"What do you want?" I stammered, desperately trying to stall my death.  
  
"To serve my master," it replied. "Lord Daranay has asked the Draconians for the Chosen to be delivered to him." He grinned a toothy grin. "Piece by piece, starting with the heart of the warrior."  
  
I struggled to crawl away but to no avail. My eyes widened in fear and realization of what was about to happen. *Somebody!!!* I screamed in my head. *Come on, where are the others when I need them? Where's Mimi?!* I then noticed a figure approach the Draconian from behind. It was Mimi!!! And she had found my sword!!! She brought the blade up and using all her strength, brought it down upon the Draconian. It screamed in pain as the sword sliced through its back and slumped forward, dead.  
  
I rolled the creature off of me and stood up. The Draconian had bled all over me, I was covered in a foulsmelling black liquid.  
  
"Yuck, that's just disgusting, Tai," Mimi said, handing me my sword and shield. "Look at you! You're a mess!"  
  
"You think?" I replied. "At least I'm alive! And where's the thanks for saving your life?"  
  
"What about saving YOUR life?" Mimi asked. "Consider us equal."  
  
I nodded and began climbing back up the ravine slope. Not an easy task when you're tired and I was. I had just almost died! My heart was going to be removed! But, good old Mimi came through when I needed her. She may be a ditz, but deep down she's a nice girl.  
  
"Hey, Tai?" Mimi called. "A little help here?"  
  
I looked back. Mimi was having even more trouble than me climbing up. She kept slipping and falling.  
  
"Elves aren't very strong are they?" I asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "I just wish we had some help climbing back up."  
  
At those words, the willows and other trees began to sway. It was almost as if they were alive! I looked at Mimi. She was staring at the nearest tree as if listenening to it.  
  
"Mimi?" I asked. No response. "Mimi? Earth to Mimi. You there?"  
  
"What?" Mimi seemed to snap out of a daze. "Just a minute, Tai. It's rude to interrupt!" She turned back to the tree. "You were saying?"  
  
I was dumbfounded! Mimi was talking to a tree! Had she completely lost it? She was acting stranger than Melis sometimes! And believe me, that can be pretty strange.  
  
"Thanks, that would be greatly appreciated!" I looked back at Mimi. She had turned back to me, smiling broadly. "Don't worry, Tai, we're going to get help from a friend."  
  
Before I could reply, I felt branches gently wrapping themselves around my waist. I started to struggle but Mimi told me it was all right. The tree was doing us a favour by lifting us out of the ravine! My feet touched solid ground and the branches retreated.  
  
"Mimi, what was that?!" I asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Didn't you hear it?" she asked. "The tree asked us if we needed any help in climbing the ravine. I said yes and it lifted us out!"  
  
"I didn't hear anything," I said. Then I gasped. "Mimi, that must be your gift! You can talk to trees and wildlife! That's the only logical answer!"  
  
"Wow, what do you know?" Mimi said. She turned to the nearest tree. "Hey! I heard that!"  
  
"This'll make our search for the others a lot easier!" I said as I led the way out of the swamp. "Come on, Mimi!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
So, what do you think? Let me know! Now the stroy gets a bit more exciting! Mimi is a woodelf, incase you're wondering. That means she's able to comunicate with plants and other forms of wildlife. Thanks for that idea, Arthur! I hope you guys like it! Read & review! It's apprieciated! And a Happy Hallowe'en to all!!!  



	9. The Valkyrie's Wings

Author's Notes: Hi again!!! Boy am I a bit hyper from all that candy!!! Isn't that right, Matt? Matt? Matt!!!  
Matt: Huh? What?  
Me: I said-oh never mind, hey! Get out of my candy!!!  
Matt: But you have so much! You don't mind sharing with me, do ya?  
Me: Oh, go ahead. I feel nice today. Just say the disclaimer and you can indulge yourself in my candy.  
Matt: Really? What will you eat?  
Me: I'll steal Tai's.  
Matt: Okay. Melissa doesn't own digimon, they belong to Toei and some Japanese people. If you sue her you'll get nothing...at the most.  
  
Dungeons & Destinies  
Part Eight: The Valkyrie's Wings  
  
Matt's POV:  
Falling...down, down, down to the forest below. My life was over. I was going to die at the young age of fourteen. I'd never see my brother, my parents, my girlfriend, or my friends again. This time there was no prophecy to save me(Author's Note: It'll all be explained in my next fic, don't panic!), this time I wasn't coming back. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for that brief moment of pain before my life ended.  
  
It came. A burning, stabbing pain in my spinal area. I opened my eyes. Had I hit the ground? No, I was still falling. I gasped as the pain in my back increased. I just couldn't take it anymore! I screamed in pain and shut my eyes. What was going on? Why wouldn't it stop?!  
  
It was then that I heard the sound. A sort of whooshing sound, like a bird flapping its wings. The pain in my back ceased and I felt a weight on my shoulders. I stopped falling and just...hovered there. I was aware of a flapping sound behind me. I spun around, expecting to see the dragon, but nothing. It was then that I noticed them. Two large feathery white wings were protruding out of my back. I had wings! I was flying!  
  
"Woah," I breathed. "This must be what Mornai meant."  
  
I spun around and came face to face with the dragon. It had flown off the cliff and was headed straight for me, jaws agape. I flew to the side, but I wasn't accustomed to flight, so I kind of teetered a bit in mid air.  
  
"Okay, now!" I yelled at the dragon, while pulling out my sword. "You knocked the wrong guy off a cliff!"  
  
I charged at the dragon, bringing my sword around the slash at the dragon. With a cry of rage a thrust the blade into the dragon. I hit it straight in the eye. With a roar of pain and fury, the dragon turned around and flew off. I breathed a sigh of relief. *That was close, just way to close.* I had faced death for a second time and lived. I was hoping I didn't go for three.  
  
"Now I can look for the others," I told myself. "These new wings will sure make the search easier."  
  
I flapped my new wings and took off towards the distance. I caught sight of a griffyn give a cry of rage and dive down into the trees. I thought it best to check it out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, that's part 8 for ya'll! Hope you like it! For anyone who's wondering, no, I didn't base this fic entirely on DND. I've taken info from several RPG's my friends or I have played: DND, Edge of Time, Gauntlet Legends, Might and Magic, Magic the Gathering, and just some random ones many of my friends have made up. Part 9 will be coming soon! I hope...  



	10. Healing Talons

Author's Notes: Hi again! Here's part...ummm...where are we know? Oh yeah! Part 9! I'm getting sick of Arthur teasing me at school because Tyler forgot to tell me Valkyrie's have to be female!!! Curse you, Ty!!! So...I guess Yamato will now have to be an Archangel. I hope you're happy Arthur!!! _  
  
Dungeons & Destinies  
Part Nine: Healing Talons  
  
TK's POV:  
The gryffin dove down through the trees, screeching in rage. Joe grabbed my arm and pulled me through the trees.  
  
"Come on, TK! Run faster!" Joe cried, pulling ahead. "We're dead if that thing catches us!"  
  
"But, Joe, wait!" I panted. "We can't outrun that thing! I hit it with an arrow once, maybe I can do it again!"  
  
"I'd prefer running."  
  
Ignoring Joe, I pulled out an arrow and took aim. The gryffin came racing at me. *Okay, you over grown bird, you're mine!* I let the arrow fly. The gryffin turned and the arrow went sailing by.  
  
"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath. "Man, why can I sink baskets but I can't hit a giant bird thing!"  
  
"TK, come on!" Joe persisted. I turned to face him to reply. Joe's eyes went wide. "TK, behind you! Look out!!!"  
  
I heard the gryffin screech in fury. I spun around just in time to see one of it's claws, a golden blur, swipe at my midsection. I stood there in shock and looked down. The gryffin had torn through clothing and flesh. I was bleeding badly. I gasped in pain and dropped to the ground. The last thing I remember was hearing the gryffin cry in pain.  
  
Joe's POV:  
TK was being ever so stubborn. I insisted we should run, but no! He had to stay and fight! And now he was lying, bleeding on the ground.  
  
"TK! TK!" I tried to revive him.  
  
He was losing blood fast. He needed a hospital! But there weren't any in this forest. I doubted there were any in this world at all. I heard the gryffin cry out in pain and looked up. A flash of wings, the glint of a sword blade.  
  
"What the-" I stared at the sight. Whatever it was was visciously battling the gryffin. They took off, above the trees. I turned my attention back to TK. "Come on, TK, wake up. You can pull through."  
  
I thought back to medical school. I ripped off some of my robe and pressed it to the wound. The blood flow wasn't stopping, the slash must have reached a major arterie. If I didn't do something fast, he was going to bleed to death.  
  
"Joe!" I looked up. Whatever had attacked the gryffin had landed next to me. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Matt?! Is that you? What happened?" It was Matt, but he had grown wings! He looked like an angel...again.(Note: Just wait, my next stroy will explain it)  
  
"I-I-I-I found my form," he replied. He bent down next to TK. "TK, wake up. Come on little bro, you've got to pull through."  
  
"The gryffin punctured an artery," I explained. "I haven't got the equipment to fix it. He's bleeding to death."  
  
Matt grabbed me by the shoulders and visciously shook me. "Mornai said you and Mimi were blessed with healing powes!" he cried. "Don't tell me you can't fix it! You have the power, Joe! You can save my brother! NOW GET TO WORK!!!" He kicked me forwards, towards the unconcious TK.  
  
*Okay, Joe, healing powers. Just use your healing powers. But how?!* I looked at TK. To my horror, his chest had stopped rising and falling. His mouth hung open, his head lolled to the side. I tried the basic CPR steps. I began to undo TK's shirt.  
  
"Stop wasting time!" Matt snapped. "Come on, Joe!!!"  
  
"Have patience!" I replied. "This takes time!"  
  
After undoing TK's green shirt, I began with the chest compresions. Upon contact, I noticed my hands begin to glow. I closed my eyes at the brightness, but I could still see it through my closed eyelids. I removed my hands and the glowing ubruptly stopped. I opened my eyes.  
  
"The wound!" I cried. "The blood! They're-- it's all-"  
  
Gone. The wound had closed. TK was breathing again. I had done it! I could heal anyone and anything! I felt like I was on top of the world. TK moaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
TK's POV:  
The darkness around me swirled and gradually grew brighter. I opened my eyes and let everything gradually focus. A blurry figure stood over me, the light shining radiantly behind him. Silky white wings, and bright golden hair. An angel! Was I dead?  
  
"TK!" The angel knew my name. He bent down(yes, the angel was definately a male) and helped me to sit up. His wings wrapped around me as he hugged me tightly. "You're okay! You had me seriously worried there for a second, little bro!"  
  
The voice! It sounded like Matt. Could it be?  
  
"Matt?" I asked wearily. "Is that you?"  
  
"It's me TK."  
  
"But you have-" A horrible thought dawned on me. "Are you dead?! No!"  
  
"I'm very much alive," laughed Matt. "This is my form, that's all."  
  
"Where's the gryffin?" I asked.  
  
"Matt got it," Joe said. I looked, noticing Joe for the first time. "It got you pretty bad though. I thought you weren't going to pull through."  
  
"But Joe's got healing poers," Matt smiled. "He's got magic hands!"  
  
Matt began laughing at his own nasty joke. Joe and I couldn't help but laugh too. We were silenced however, by the sudden shaking of the ground. We stood up, looking around to see where the sound was coming from. That was when an ear piercing scream reached our ears...  
  
Who made the scream? What's crashing through the trees? You've probably guessed but I'm not telling what. I'm sorry it took so long, I had lots of homework and writer's block. Read and review with your comments please! It's appreciated! ^_^  



	11. Bull's Eye

Author's Notes: I have arrived! Okay...yes...I am out of breath...why?...because... I've been EXTREMELY BUSY!!! First thing, having twelve muses does NOT relieve stress and tension! Especially when one of them is an annoying brat who prefers to blab out EVERYTHING....  
Davis: It's true I tell you all! True!!! Matt likes-  
Matt: SHUT UP!!! I swear, Davis, one more word out of you and-  
Me: Okay, both of you just shut it! Go pester my friends on messenger or somethin'.  
Davis: Okay! This time I'll get Paula, hehehe....  
Me: Anyways, throw a work load of projects on top of that and....well you can figure out how I'm feeling! So here's my fic!  
I don't own digimon, remember that  
  
Dungeons & Destinies  
Part Ten: Bull's Eye!  
  
Melis' POV  
Izzy and I ran as fast as we could towards the safety of the trees. I could hear the cyclops growling and felt the earth shake with every massive stride. Izzy grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the trees where we tried to hide.  
  
We hid under the foliage keeping deadly silent as we watched for the cyclops. But I couldn't see him, he seemed to have vanished. Had he given up and left? I didn't feel the ground rumbling, so I assumed it was gone. It was then I felt Izzy tapping me frantically on the shoulder. I looked up and screamed! The cyclops was standing there, leering and nashing his teeth, hungrily.  
  
"Oh my gawd! Run!" I screamed, taking off into the trees. "Run, Izzy, run!"  
  
"We can't out run him!" Izzy gasped, out of breath. "His massive size increases his stride! That gives him a serious advantage!"  
  
"If we only had some time to stop and think!" I cried.  
  
Izzy shoved me into the bushes and behind a tree. With only one eye, the cyclops had difficulty finding our hiding place. That gave me time to think. *Come on, Melis. You've played millions of these types of games before! A cyclops is an easy enemy!*  
  
"But that was a game!" I moaned. "I already had my attacks and spells! I didn't have to REALLY learn them!"  
  
"Melis!" Izzy cried, staring at me. "How could you?!"  
  
"Oops, did I say that out loud?" I looked up. The cyclops was lumbering towards us. I had given away our hiding place. I had about one minute to think of something fast or else I was dead. I immediately turned to the book and began to frantically flip through the pages. "Why can't this thing come with an index?!"  
  
"I'm all for indulging in literature," lectured Izzy, "but I don't think now is quite the appropriate time!"  
  
"Oh stuff it, Iz!" I barked. "I'm trying to save our lives! You could be a little more helpful!" I kept searching for a spell that would help us out. Meanwhile, Izzy got down on his knees and began praying. "Aha! These should work!"  
  
"What?" Izzy asked. "What did you find?"  
  
"A little chill touch mixed with a thunder clap will finish him!" I exclaimed, raising my hands above my head. I began to read from the book. "Insanction, delesium, glacimal, accentus!"  
  
An icy wind picked up around me, blowing towards the cyclops. It stood still in shock as the wind encirlced it, incasing the monster in a sheet of ice. It couldn't move, it was frozen solid!  
  
"Wow, Melis!" breathed Izzy. "Amazing!"  
  
"i'm not done yet!" I smiled, keeping my hands raised opened to the heavens. "Zaptusial, ricamortus, totalus, electus!" A loud thunderclap was heard. I looked up to see the sky darken with huge thunderclouds. In an instant they were directly over my head, rumbling with thunder. A bolt of lightning leapt from the clouds, into my hands, shooting through my body. I screamed in surprise, as millions of volts ran down my arms to my hands which had shot out in front of me. I closed my eyes as I glimpsed the volts of electricity leave my body and hit the frozen cyclops. I didn't see what happened next, I was over come with shock and fell into the darkness surrounding me.  
  
Izzy's POV:  
I watched in awe as Melis gracefully incased the cyclops in ice. I was satisfied, she had stopped the enemy, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her. She had to finish with an electrecution spell. When the bolt hit her, I immediately thought she would be killed, but was surprised as she still stood glowing radiantly. Even her normally, hazel eyes, were giving off an electric glow. It was then she shot her hands towards the cyclops, letting loose all the electricity she had conjured up. A blinding light split the forest. I shielded my eyes from the sight and when I opened them, I saw the charred remains of the cyclops lying on the ground and right next to me, Melis had fallen.  
  
"Melis! Melis!" I shook her frantically. "Melis, wake up! Come on, wake up!"  
  
I looked up as I heard a rustling in the trees. TK emerged from the trees, his bow in his hands, ready to fire.  
  
"Don't shoot!" I gasped, raising my hands above my head. "TK, it's me! Izzy!"  
  
"Izzy!" he cried, smiling. "Great, we found you! Matt! Joe! I found Izzy and..." He paused looking at Melis' fallen form. "Melis!"  
  
He knelt down next to her and looked up at me. I explained to him what had happened with the cyclops and everything. I guestured towards the charred corpse that was once a cyclops. That was when Matt and Joe came tumbling out of the bushes. Matt had snagged a wing on a branch and Joe had to untangle him. *Wait a minute! Wings?! I don't believe it!*  
  
"Melis!" Matt cried. He ran over and cradled her in his arms. "Come on, wake up! Izzy, what happened?"  
  
I explained once again what had happened. "So you see," I finished. "The electrical charge was too great, she couldn't take it."  
  
Joe knelt down and picked up Melis' wrist. He felt it, checking for a pulse.  
  
"Is she dead?" Matt asked nervously. I could tell he was deeply worried. TK stood next to Matt, his face etched in worry.  
  
Joe began to laugh. "Dead? Far from it, Matt! Just a little overcome I guess!" Joe laughed some more.  
  
"That isn't something to joke about!" Matt snapped. Joe stopped laughing immediately. "Joe, I was worried there!"  
  
I sat down on the grass. I really wanted to go home now. A normal game of soccer in the park, that's all it was supposed to be! If I had known we'd be sucked into another dimension other than digiworld, I would've stayed home. That's when I heard Melis moan. I looked over, her eyes fluttered open and she wearily sat up.  
  
"Woah, what a rush!" she breathed, beaming. "I did it! I actually cast a real spell!"  
  
"Almost killing yourself in the process," I added.  
  
"Oh, Izzy," Melis laughed. "You have to have faith!"  
  
"It's kinda hard to maintain faith when you become a human lightning rod," pointed out Matt.  
  
"Huh?" Melis hadn't noticed the others. "Matt!!!" She hugged him tightly. "We found you!"  
  
"More like we found you," Joe corrected. "Anyways, good job on the one eyed thing."  
  
"Thanks," Melis replied. "And it's called a cyclops. Hey, Matt I see you got your wings."  
  
"How'd you know I'd grow wings?" asked Matt.  
  
"Like I said before," Melis smiled. "I play these games all the time! Hey, Izzy, check the cyclops. You might find gold or use the parts to build some kind of wierd bomb."  
  
"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay."  
  
I stood up and cautiously walked over to the charred remains. Something glittering on the ground caught my eye. Some gold and... a strange red, glittering jewel. A necklace almost. But I wasn't sure what of. Next to it was a black crystal on a string. What was it? I wasn't sure. I thought it best to ask Melis. She was the expert after all. I walked back to where she was sitting with the others and held out the pendants.  
  
"I found these. Do you know what they are?"  
  
Melis' eyes went wide and she gasped. "Where did you find those? Oh my gawd!!!"  
  
  
Wow, I like that part! See what spells you can come up with when you right down random nonsense words that enter your head? ^_^  
Again, I'm sorry it took so long. Just ask Kerenai or Lilian Takaishi. We had A TON of homework! Anyways, read and review! Then maybe Davis will stop telling me I suck...just kidding! He's not quite THAT cruel...  
JUST REVIEW THANK YOU!!! ^_^  



	12. The Six Moxes

Author's Notes: Okay, sorry about, what was it now? Three months? I can't believe it! I actually survived without the internet that long! Well my computer broke and had to go in for repairs. But I'm back now! So here's my fic...  
Again, I don't own digimon. The digidestined belong to Toei Animation, Saban, Bandai, and Fox Kids. And it's not my fault they became my muses! And the moxes aren't mine, they were created by Wizards of the Coast, although I happen to have a Mox Diamond in my possession...  
  
Dungeons & Destinies  
Part Eleven: The Six Moxes  
  
Melis' POV:  
I stared at the two pendants Izzy held up. The forest light shone on the jewels, causing them to glitter and glow.  
  
"Where did you find those?" I gasped. I couldn't believe it! If Izzy had just found what I thought he had... "Holy! Izzy, wow!"  
  
"You know what they are?" he asked.  
  
"I think so," I said. "If I remember correctly, these are probably magical pendants. They could serve multiple purposes."  
  
"Such as?" Matt pressed.  
  
I took the pendants and began to examine them closely. "They could be summoning devices that when used properly release powerful spirits or monsters. Or they might increase a spell power. Hmmmmm...a ruby and a jet..." I stood there for a moment thinking hard. *What could they possibly do? Think, Melis, think!* Matt ruffled his wings impatiently, TK tapped his foot, Joe was looking around as if expecting something to leap out of the bushes at any given moment. Then it hit me. "That's it! If I'm correct, there are five types of spells!(Author's Note: I think I've been playing a little too much Magic lately.) Green, blue, white, red, and black!"  
  
"Five colours?" Izzy repeated. "They represent certain spell types and purposes, right?"  
  
"Exactly," I nodded. "Green increases power, it kinda pumps thing's strength up and stuff. Blue is mostly countering and interrupts. They block other opposing spells. White is mainly protection and healing, while red and black are very dangerous. Red deals serious damage and is a cause of destruction. My ice touch was a blue spell but thunder clap was a powerful red spell. Black is deadly. It's main purpose is to torture and slowly kill off, the pure essence of evil."  
  
"So you're saying these jewels could increse the spell power of all red and black spells?" asked Izzy. I shrugged. "I see. This could come in useful..."  
  
"It could also be protection," I said. "While the Moxes were spell boosters-"  
  
"The Moxes?" repeated Joe. "What are they?"  
  
"The Moxes were six magical gems," I explained. Finally, going to school with wierdos was finally paying off.(Note: Don't deny it, you know it's true!) "There was the Mox Emerald, Mox Saphire, Mox Pearl, Mox Ruby, and Mox Jet. These provided free power for their corresponding spell colours, making it easier for the castor to cast them. Then there came the Mox Diamond. It increased spells of all and any colour, a very powerful and prized item."  
  
"I see," nodded Joe. "What's the other purpose the gems could serve?"  
  
"Protection," I said. "The ruby could protect the wearer from all red spells and the jet from black. This could come in handy. I'm pretty sure Daranay would use black magic if he used it at all." I handed Izzy back his gems.  
  
"That's it!" Izzy exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I have an idea! We can use these to help us defeat Daranay!"  
  
"But first we have to find Mimi and the others," Joe said. "They could be anywhere!"  
  
TK looked up in the sky, listening. He stood there, concentrating hard. We others looked at him. What was he doing? He seemed oblivious to the curious stares we were giving him. Matt shook him a couple of times. TK blinked and looked around.  
  
"Hey, TK, you okay?" asked Matt. "You kind of zoned out there for a while."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," TK answered. "I was just listening. They're coming."  
  
"Who's coming?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know, but something is," TK shrugged. "And I'm pretty sure it's not good."  
  
The digidestined stood, listening hard. I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes. *This is stupid,* I thought. *Like we're going to hear anything.* As if in response, I heard almost some sort of a creaking noise in the distance. I had no idea what it was but whatever it was, I hoped it was friendly. So far, I'd had bad expierences with the natives.  
  
***  
Mimi's POV:  
I trekked ahead of Tai through the woods. I was beginnig to get sick of Tai's constant ordering. He wanted me to talk with the trees to find the others. Every few seconds it was, "Hey, Mimi, what are they saying now?" When I replied that they weren't saying everything, he became mad and started lecturing me about using my powers to find the others and how important it was that we do. It was driving me crazy! I just wanted to sit down on the ground and not walk anymore. I wanted to go home where I could sleep in a warm bed, wear fashionable clothing, and NOT look like some freaky alien!  
  
"Well, Mimi, anything yet?" asked Tai. "Do they know where the others are? Are they saying anything?"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore! "Yes, Tai, they're saying something! They're telling you to shut your big mouth!"  
  
"Fine, don't help to find the others," Tai said to me before walking off into the dense forest.  
  
I stood there for a minute. Tai was gone, I was alone, free from his orders! But then it began to sink in. I was all alone in some strange forest full of man eating lizards and who knows what else. Then the trees began to almost shudder in fear. I listened hard, maybe they were trying to tell me something. A small voice whispered into my ear, "Run. Escape the orcs. Run."  
  
Orcs? What were orcs? I had never heard of them before. Then I heard Tai's cry for help echo through the trees.  
  
"Mimi!" he cried. "Some one! HELP!!! Please!"  
  
Then the forest was silent. Was Tai okay? What had happened to him? I ran as fast as I could in the direction of his cries. I found him in a clearing along with a group of looming, gruff looking creatures. They had a nasty shade of green for their skin colour and were laughing at the fallen Tai. They had stripped him of his weapons and armour, and had bound him with chains around the wrists, ankles, and neck. They had knocked him to the dirt and were kicking him while laughing like idiots.  
  
"Tai? Leave him alone, pigs!"  
  
Tai looked up at me. He had a briused cheek and a cut lip. "Mimi, run! Don't let them catch you!" He was rewarded with a creature stepping on his back, pushing him back into the dirt.  
  
"Get the elf!" ordered one of the creatures. They swarmed at me, knocking me to the ground. I tried to run but they overwhelmed me, bringing me down into the dirt. I began screaming for help but a swift kick in my side quieted me.  
  
***  
  
Matt's POV:  
My hand reached for my sword as the creaking sound got closer. I had the suspicion this was going to end up in another fight. Melis, our expert here should know what it was. I decided to ask her.  
  
"Don't look at me," she shrugged. "It could be anything! A merchant with his wagon, selling goods, or an army of blood thirsty goblins, dwarves, or orcs. That's all I know."  
  
"Well whatever it is, it's getting closer!" Joe quivered.  
  
I looked and saw the bushes part. A large gaping cannon mouth was pointed right at us. I froze, dropping my sword. Emerging from around the cannon came these tall, green creatures. They reminded me almost of Ogremon. One of if not THE ugliest things I had ever laid eyes on. Melis' eyes went wide with fear.  
  
"Orcs!!!" she cried. "Quick, everyone, we've got to get out of here!"  
  
"They can't be that bad," I shrugged. "Look at how small they are."  
  
"She's right! Run, guys! Ow!" I looked. Tai and Mimi were chained up to a wagon. They were covered in dirt and Tai looked beaten. He no longer had his sword, shield, and had been stripped down to his leather and skin clothing, the orcs must have taken them from him.  
  
I didn't have time to run. A group of orcs swarmed me. They kicked away my sword and began pulling on my wings. The pain shot down my back from deep within my spine. As they tugged harder, laughing, I threw a wild punch, catching one in the side of the head. It fell to the ground, enraging the others. Several of the orcs pulled out clubs and began to visciously attack me with them. I fell to my knees, after receiving a blow to my stomach. A hit to the side of my head knocked me into the dirt. I lay, moaning in agonizing pain. I felt sick and my head was pounding.  
  
"Who's the big goon now, birdy boy?" mocked an orc.  
  
"Leave him alone, scum!"  
  
I looked up. TK and Melis had stood up to the orcs, desperately trying to get them away from me. It wasn't working, TK was quickly knocked away, overcome by the creatures.  
  
"Joe! Izzy!" Melis yelled at the two. "Don't just stand there! Do something- ahhhhh!!!" Several orcs began tugging on her robes and one grabbed her by her hair, dragging her into the ground. She screamed in pain as more swarmed her. I couldn't see either her or TK through the crowd of the gang of creatures. Only their desperate cries for help.  
  
Joe and Izzy looked at each other, trying to decide what to do. Then more orcs appeared from the bushes, swarming them. Joe's glasses were knocked off his face and stepped on, shattering them. Izzy was taken down with several kicks and punches. Tai and Mimi looked on in complete despair.  
  
I couldn't take the pounding in my head anymore. My head hit the dirt again and the world around me began to spin. I slowly closed my eyes and gave into the looming darkness, my friends' screams and cries for help fading away.  
  
  
Et voila! So what do you think about this part? I should be able to finish this story soon, but I don't know how many parts it's gonna take. And if anyone cares to know, the next chapter features...drumroll please! *no sound* Okay, forget the drumroll. Anyways, the next chapter's gonna feature the return of Sora and Kari. Yeah, that's right, I didn't forget about them.  



	13. The Tables Turn

Author's Notes: About that going to school with wierdos comment. I guess you people can take it as a compliment(my classmates, I mean). Everyone except Cyril. That guy just gives us gifties a wierder reputation than we already have! But enough about that. The final confrontation approaches...I think...Anyways, as I promised, this part contains the return of Sora and Kari!  
  
Dungeons & Destinies  
Part Twelve: The Tables Turn  
  
Tai's POV:  
I felt my muscles beginning to tire. We had been walking forever, I thought I was going to collapse. But maybe I should back up a bit. We were attacked...again. This time by creatures called orcs. They looked like Ogremon but had the brain capacity of Sukamon and Chumon. Unfortunately, they had the numbers over us and they quickly overwhelmed us, stripping us of our weapons and armour. I looked down at my ankles. Chains connected me with the others in one long line. I had cuffs around my wrists and a collar around my neck chained me to a wagon. Our group had long since left the lush green forests and dark murky swamps for the desolate plains and canyons. The sun beat down on me from a cloudless sky. The heat was suffocating!  
  
"This is why I don't like soccer," grumbled Melis, from her position behind me. "None of this would've ever happened if it weren't for your stupid soccer game, Tai."  
  
"Oh yeah?" I shot back. Heat made my temper short and Melis had picked the wrong time to push my buttons. "Well you didn't have to knock me over when I was about to shoot!"  
  
"Sure, Tai," she sighed. "Put all the blame on me."  
  
"Shut up, freak."  
  
"How am I a freak?" Melis asked. "I'm not the one with hair larger than my brain."  
  
I whirled around to face her. "There's nothing wrong with my hair!"  
  
Melis could consider herself lucky that Mimi was inbetween us, or I swear I would've torn her limb from limb.  
  
"Of course there's nothing wrong with it," she giggled. "Just the fact that you never brush it!"  
  
"I do too!"  
  
"Shut up, worms!" ordered an orc. He brought his club around and hit me in the stomach. I fell to my knees in pain, clutching at my midsection. This just infuriated my captor more. "Stand up, scum!"  
  
He grabbed me by a chain and hauled me to my feet. I looked wearily at him. He glared back, his club clutched tightly in his hand.  
  
"Now get moving!" he barked. He shoved me forward. I stumbled and fell to the ground. I looked up at the orc and saw him pull out a whip from behind him. The other's eyes went wide. "This is what happens when you don't cooperate!"  
  
*This has got to stop!* I cried out in my head, as I felt the sting of the whip on my back. *We've got to somehow get out of here!*  
  
Kari's POV:  
I looked around and behind me to see what had scared Sora. I had thought we were the only ones in the cave. I was wrong. Perched on the back wall of the cave, mostly hidden by shadows was a rather large, hairy eight legged...  
  
"Spider!" I shrieked, stumbling back in fright.  
  
"Now we know what made the mess," Sora whispered, backing up towards the cave's mouth. "We'd better get out of here before we're its next meal."  
  
"You said it," I agreed, backing away. As I moved back, the spider moved forwards. It had seen us!  
  
Chittering with delight, it scuttled forwards, towering over the two of us. It opened its mouth and spat out a wad of wet goop, hitting me and throwing me up against the cave wall. I was stuck, I couldn't move!  
  
"Kari!" Sora cried, as the spider turned towards her. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm stuck!" I called back. "Sora, you've got to do something! I can't move!"  
  
I looked around, we were the only ones around. Sora looked back at me. She drew up her cloak and pulled the hood over her head. As she did, I saw her dissappear from sight.  
  
***  
  
Sora's POV:  
I pulled the cloak of invisibility over me. I could only hope it worked. Kari was staring at the spot I had been only a couple seconds ago, as long as the spider couldn't see me, I was fine. I reached for my belt and pulled my dagger out from it's sheath. I clutched it in my hand and approached the spider from behind. It was quickly advancing on Kari. I had only one shot at this. I raised the dagger above my head and brought it down onto the spider with full force.  
  
The creature shrieked in pain as the knife pierced its hairy flesh. Kari stared shocked at what was happening. *So the cloak really DOES work!* The spider flopped over, injured but not yet dead. I pulled the cloak off.  
  
"Sora!" Kari cried. "Is it dead?"  
  
"No," I replied, "but now's our chance to get out of here."  
  
I cut Kari free of her webbing and pulled her along and out of the cave. We ran through the canyon as fast as we could, eager to put good distance between that cave and us. As we rounded a corner, a cry of pain reached my ears. It sounded like-  
  
"Tai!" Kari whispered, pointing off, down below us. It was Tai and the others. But they looked in need of help. Tai was on his knees, a creature of some sort lashing him viciously with a whip or something. "We have to do something, Sora! My brother needs our help."  
  
"Just follow me," I whispered.  
  
***  
Tai's POV:  
The pain was too much! *Don't scream, Tai, don't scream! It'll just make it worse! Don't give in, stay strong!* I tried but couldn't. I cried out and slumped forwards, softly moaning. Why me? I didn't do anything to earn this!  
  
"Stop it, you're hurting-" Mimi began. Melis quickly clamped her hand over Mimi's mouth. If Mimi spoke up, she was likely to get a beating from the orcs.  
  
"I'm doing what?" sneered an orc, leaving me and approaching the two girls. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing," Mimi and Melis chorused.  
  
"She didn't say anything," Melis lied.  
  
"I think you need to get your hearing checked." Melis smacked her forehead. Mimi had done it. The orc growled viciously.  
  
"She didn't mean it," stammered Melis. "She knows not what she says."  
  
"I've had enough out of you!" roared the orc, raising his whip. I turned away, hearing the crack of a whip. I didn't want to watch. I heard no whimper.  
  
I got to my knees and looked over. Melis and Mimi were still standing, unharmed. In front of them, glaring at the orc was Matt. He had a red streak across his cheek. He had blocked the blow. The orc seemed furious at Matt's interference. Before the orc could do anything, he was on the ground. I blinked. What had happened?  
  
The other orcs crowded around, muttering to one another. They each grabbed a weapon and looked around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what appeared to be a ripple, the glint of a blade and another orc was down on the ground, dead.  
  
"What the-?" I began.  
  
The remaining orcs gathered up the wagons and began to flee at high speed. We weren't forgotten, unfortunately, I felt myself being pulled along. I wasn't prepared to move, and began to gag as the chains tugged at my neck. Matt reached down to help me up, but couldn't turn back with the force against us.  
  
"Going somewhere, boys?" I looked up. It was Kari! She stood, brandishing her staff menacingly at the orcs. "The party's not over yet."  
  
The orcs stopped and turned around. Out of nowhere Sora appeared clutching a bloody dagger. She was the one who had downed the orcs! Things were beginning to look up.  
  
Sora and Kari charged at the orcs, brandishing their weapons. Kari swung around her staff and knocked out an orc. She held up a ring of keys, smiling. She ran over and unhooked me from my bindings.  
  
"Kari, you're alright," I breathed. "I was so worried about you!"  
  
"Save it for later, big brother," she replied, standing up to free the others. "We've got some butts to kick."  
  
"You said it, Kari," I nodded.  
  
Things are finally looking up for the digidestined. Do they stand a chance against the orcs? They just might, actually! And if I don't post for a while, don't act so surprised. We've got a REALLY big English assignment.  
Matt: Actually it sounds more like drama to me.  
Me: Whatever. Anyways, it's gonna be a real big time consumer, so I might not get the next part up for quite a while. But it will be posted and finished eventually! Please read and review, it's appreciated!  



End file.
